It's a Wonderful Life
by alisha marie
Summary: Billy finds out what the world is like if he was never born. While Mandy deals with issues of her own.. pairings BillyxMandy.
1. Default Chapter

"It's a wonderful life." 

Summary;Billy gets to know whats it's like if he was never even born. The results of this is not what you would expect.

Author's note;Things you should know before you read this story.  
1.Billy and Mandy are 13 years old in this.  
2.Billy has a mad crush on Mandy...but he is to afraid to tell her.

That's all you need to know!

Disclaimer;I do not own the show and never will! Happy now!

On with the story!

It was afternoon in a Endsville and Billy and Mandy are at school. The bell rang.

"Two more classes and school is over." Billy said happily.

"Then it's the weekend." Mandy said in a mono tone of voice.

"Yea I know."

"Well see you next class." Mandy said as she walked off.

Billy and Mandy pretty much had all their classes together except for two P.E of course and something else.Mandy has been noticing that Billy has been looking at her allot lately but she ignored it instead of saying anything. Just like how he was looking at her right now.

"Get to class!"

Billy was running to his next class as fast he can. He couldn't help but look at Mandy. Ever since Mandy hit puberty she was a very pretty girl all the boys notice her, but are to afraid to ask her out just because her looks had changed her personality hasn't not one little bit.

When Billy hit puberty his teenaged hormones kicked in...and he has been looking at alot of girls even Mandy. Thats one thing most boys envied about Billy that he got to spend time with Mandy without getting beat up over it.

Some say they were even dating but that rumor got started by Mindy she was trying to get at back Mandy for something.  
As Billy was getting to his next class he heard a voice flirty behind him.

"Hello there."

"Oh hi Mindy." Billy said nervously looking around him trying to find a way to get out of the situation he was in.

"Well aren't we little jumpy;and wheres your girlfriend?"

"Mandy is not my girlfriend." Billy said a little upset.

"Well she wouldn't mind if I did this then." She kissed him and Mandy saw.

To be continued...

Mandy is mad at Mindy and Billy,but it's not Billy's fault as we know Mindy was only trying to get back at Mandy.

In the next chapter Billy thinks everyone is better off without him but then is guardian angel showed up and shows up and shows him different.

Trust me everything is werid without him.

Please R&R

Thank you.

Even if it is just a insane ramble. If you want to know about future stories or when Iam going to update look at my Bio that tells everything about my stories.

P.S There is some Billy/Mandy stuff in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a Wonderful life." 

Disclaimer; I do not own the show! Happy now!

Author's request; If you are reading this review.

On with the story!

Mandy saw what Mindy had done. She is pretty upset about it.  
But for what reason? Mandy had no reason to be angry it's not like she was dating Billy are anything.

She pointed at Billy and said. "You get to class."

Billy was confused and dumbfounded by this; but he did as Mandy said,  
and ran to class.

"As for you!" She took Mindy by the shirt and was going to beat her up.  
But failed when..."Principle's office!"

That only got Mandy more upset...but she had no choice but to do so.

Later that day...

Billy playing with his video games with Grim (In Mandy's house of all places)  
When Mandy walked into her house.

"I hate this day!" She said angrily under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked Billy she was really mad at him.

"But you said we could play video games."

"Not after what happened today...I got detention for a month because of you! Now get out of my house!"

"But Mandy!"

"You know there are times I wish you never born!"

Billy didn't say anything but left while hanging down his head down,  
walking off.

"Maybe she's right"  
Billy said sadly...

"Weren't you being a little hard on him?" Grim asked he didn't really know what was going on.

"No." Mandy said as she left to her room. Grim followed her trying to get some answers.

"What happened?" Grim asked.

"That's none of your concern."

"I think it is."

"Leave my room." The thirteen year old girl said as she threw something at the Grim Reaper.

"I might as well see how Billy is doing." He said to himself as he left the room.  
He took his scythe and opened up portal he saw Billy in his room but Billy didn't see him.

"Everyone would be better off without me." Billy said crying as he was packing a suitcase.  
He was planing on running away and not coming back.

"Not one of these cases." Grim said as he left to get Billy's guardian angel.

There he was on cloud with a whole bunch of female angels surrounding him he kinda looked like Billy except he had black hair and blue eyes.

"This is why they called it heaven." He said while laying back on cloud while female angels were feeding him grapes.

Then Grim appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Grim." He said nervously, while trying to hide from Grim.

"If it's about that twenty bucks I owe you...come back next week"  
He said still trying to hide from him.

"That was 50 years ago...and that's not what I'am here for!"

"Oh good." He said with a sigh of relief.

"I want you to show Billy what the world was like if he was never born." Grim said sternly.

"Oh yea what's in it for me." The angel said while folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't get in trouble with the boss for not doing your job."

"Oh...yes that."

"Better get to work." He said to himself as he teleported into Billy's room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Billy heard a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who said that"  
Billy looked around but didn't see anybody.

"I did!" He appeared right in front of a Billy.

"Who are you?" Billy asked in amazement.

"Iam your guardian angel Iam here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Oh yea...where were you when I almost destroyed the universe?"

"Well, I..."

"There was also the time when I thought I was pregnant."

"That was..." He trying to come up with some answers but came up empty...the truth was he never did his job!

"There was also the time that I"  
Billy was cut off when.

"It's my first day! Okay!" He lied.

"Oh okay. So whatcha ya here for?" Billy asked.

"Iam here to show you what was like if you were never born."

"Wow... just like the movie?" The redheaded boy questioned.

The Angel slap his head, he hated that movie it made a mockrey of angles everywhere.

As far as he was concerened.

Fred sighed "Come on I will show," As they walked into a light.

"Wow, is this future?"

"No, this is the what the world would be like if you were never born."

"So where is everybody?"

To be continued...

Author's note; Okay this chapter was a boring...but the next chapter is good. I wonder if Grim will ever get his twenty bucks back. Well wait and find out.

Please R&R.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a wonderful Life." 

Disclaimer; I do not own this show! Or you happy now! Happy!  
The writer runs off crying.

Author's note; This chapter was going to be Grim and how he is doing without Billy but instead it's Billy's parents, the next chapter you will see Grim without Billy. Poor Grim, uh...never mind

On with the story!

Both Billy and the angel are in a white room, Billy is waring nothing but white; the angel waring a black leather jacket with the words, **_"Death is Just the beginning,"_** on the back.

Blue jeans and a comb in his back pocket.

"This is a pit stop before, I show what the world is like."

"Okay."

"Before our journey begins..." He trailed off trying to remember what Billy's name was.

"What's your name again?" The angel asked.

"Billy. What's yours?"

"My name is Fred."

"That's a weird name for angel." Billy replied.

Fred only glared at Billy for even saying that. The truth was Fred never liked his name.

"Anyways before our journey begins you should by the end of this you will have a choice of being non existent forever or going back into existence. You will also have looked into your future by the end of this."

Billy was confused.

"Why do I get a look into my future?"

"Well, you see I... have no idea either, but trust me you are going to love your future."

Billy gave him an odd look.

_'After he finds out he marries a hot looking chick like that! He will want to go back right away...hey can't say that I blame him.'_

Fred thought to himself while only giving Billy a smile.

He snapped his fingers and the room turned into a street. With cars going right threw Billy and Fred.

"So who do you want to see first?" Fred asked.

Billy was laughing at the cars going threw him. "This tickles...come and get me you dumb cars!"

The next thing he his out of the street. Fred slapped Billy on the top of his head.

"Oww." Billy whined.

"Quit being a baby."

"Your acting like Mandy." Billy said.

"Well, at least I don't look like her, or we would have people here mopping up your drool!" Fred snapped at him.

"Hey! I do not drool over Mandy!" Billy argued.

_'The poor thing is in denial...wait until he sees Mandy. Boy is he going to be mad'_  
Fred thought while shaking his head.

"Okay, okay let's not talk about that!" He was trying his best to calm Billy down because he is shaking his fist at him.

He put down his fist and ask.

"So why are we here for?"

"You wanna see how your parents are doing?" The angel asked trying to stay on topic.

"Yea, sure. I bet they're doing great without me."

Fred gave him a look of concern.

'This is what he thinks? What did that girl do to him?'

"Who do you want to see first your mom or your dad."

"My mom."

A motorcycle appeared out of nowhere.

He put on his sunglasses.

"Let's ride."

They drove off to a big white house.

"This where my mom lives?" Billy asked in amazement.

"Where's dad?"

"Your parents are not married, nor have they ever met."

"I guess that makes sense."

They walked into the house and there was Billy's mom she was dressed like a secretary, filling out paper work.

She walked up to her bosses desk.

"Here you go sir." She said in a nervous voice, as she handed her boss the papers.

Her boss was looking threw the papers he got upset at what he saw.

"This was supposed to be in here five minutes ago! What's wrong with you!"

"But sir...it took me a while because the computer froze."

"I don't need your excuses!" He yelled at her.

"I am sorry." She told him in a low tone of voice.

"You better be!"

"Hey you can't treat my mom like that!" Billy yelled.

"It's no use they can't see or hear you. You don't exist remember"  
He was really getting annoyed by Billy.

"How did this happen?"

"You see without you, your mom is just another over worked,  
and under paid secretary, with an abusive boss."

"Why?"

"Because you were the only one that brought, your mom any happiness. Now because you were never born she just dose everything her family tells her."

Fred shook his head and said,

"It's a shame too think she had you at a young age, you would think that she would happier without you. The truth is when she found she was pregnant with you she stood up against her family, and had them stop running her life."

"Wow... no wonder my grandma calls me a mistake"  
Billy said in realization."

_'What kind of family dose this boy comes from?'_

"Oh yea if you think this is something wait until you see your dad."

"I wonder how everyone is doing right now"  
Billy pondered aloud.

Meanwhile back in the world we all know...

Mandy was in her room, just thinking or should we say fighting with herself.

_'Maybe you should go apologize to Billy'  
_A voice in Mandy's head rang.

_'No!'_ She yelled at the voice.

_'Why?'_

_'I don't have to answer you or anybody else!'_

_'Are you mad at him because he, and Mindy kissed?'_ The voice asked calmly.

Mandy didn't respond.

_'Your jealous are you?'_ The voice asked again.

_'No, I was doing him a favor! Mindy isn't his type anyways.'_

_'Oh yea. Who is Billy's type?'_ The voice replied in a knowing voice.

_'I don't know? And I don't care!'_

_'Then why do you care if Billy and Mindy, say I don't know dated.'_

_'He wouldn't besides, Billy needs someone that will keep him in line.'_

Mandy continued and said, _'Someone more like-'_ She was cut off when the voice said.

_'More like you?'_

_'I didn't say that!'_

_'You were going to.'_

_'Go away...now.'_

Meanwhile back with Billy...

"My dad is a hobo."

"Without you, he has nobody to support, that's why he never got a job or took care himself." Fred explained.

Billy just looked down and asked,

"How is Grim doing without me?"

The next thing he knows...

Grim saw Fred.

"There's that little thief, who won't pay back my twenty bucks!"

To be continued...

Author's notes; Okay was everybody in character? Okay I know Billy was a little out of character but that's because he has a little more common sense in this story. As for Mandy I think I got her in character, but can you let me know if I didn't?

This chapter took awhile because I rewritten it! In the first draft of this Billy's mom and Grim were supposed to be married but I changed that thinking I would get flamed.

If you know who Billy marries...think again it could be anyone. Just so you know Billy knows he likes Mandy and won't admit to it. Mandy on the other hand doesn't know about her feelings for Billy yet, but she will.

Please R&R

Thank you.


End file.
